Crepe dreams
by Hiro-san-Hyuuga
Summary: Narumi is finding it hard to figure out what is a dream, and what isn't. narumi x kiri fluff.


"Mussyhead… Hey, **mussyhead!!!**"

Kiri woke with a start. Why did **everyone** have to ruin her good dreams?

"And I was dreaming of giant crepe…" Kiri mumbled.

"What? Oh never mind! Just come with me, mussyhead!" Narumi had a scowl, his usual bad mood kicking in.

"Why? I don't have to listen to you," Kiri said, without emotion, normal for her.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Narumi yelled.

"What, another contest? If so count me out. I don't feel like it… I'm tired. I wonder what's for lunch…" Kiri lost interest in arguing and started walking away thinking about her precious empty stomach.

"GRAH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?! JUST COME ON! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" Narumi was cut off.

"ugh, so loud… just shut up, leave me alone. I don't care about whatever it is you want to show me…" Kiri said, and again started walking off.

"NO! Come with me… I just wanted to show you something!" Narumi continued his yelling.

"I have no interest in whatever it is, ok… go away," Kiri boringly said.

"It involves food…" Narumi muttered.

Kiri quickly shot a look at Narumi, telling him to continue.

"Well, something has been put up just a few blocks away… I thought you may enjoy it," Narumi finished.

"What is it?" Kiri asked, this time a bit interested. Hey, there was food involved, right?

"Well, they opened up a new crepe shop; it's supposed to have lots of different flavors. Didn't you say something about crepe earlier?" Narumi said, referring to her dream she had.

"Oh yeah… well where is this new crepe shop?" Kiri asked, she could already taste the crepe.

"Well as I said, it's only a few blocks away-" Narumi was interrupted, again.

"Which way?" Kiri was determined for her snack…

"GEH! STOP INTERRUPTING YOUR SUPERIOR!" Narumi was mad again.

"Just tell me where... Narumi-senpai," Kiri just wants her stupid crepe.

"…!! D-don't call me that!" Narumi blushed.

"You're the one who wanted me to call you senpai in the first place…" Kiri mumbled.

"*SIGH* just follow me if you want some crepe!" Narumi stomped off, still blushing a bit.

"Whatever," Kiri said, following him.

After walking a bit, they got to the new crepe shop.

"Well, I think I saw that thing before…" Kiri said as she looked up at the sign. The sign was a giant crepe, and it was 3D. "Maybe that's why I had that dream…" Kiri thought out loud, remembering a truck passing be her with a big sign of crepe on it just before she fell asleep.

"Hello! What would this adorable couple be having today?" Said an overly-cheerful employee of the crepe shop, apparently named Ariko Makiyama, due to her name tag.

"H-hey! We're not a couple! I just wanted to get her some crepe!" again, Narumi was blushing, and angry.

"Oh, ok. But you two would look really cute together!" Ariko giggled.

"No, NO! We are NOT a couple!" Ariko was seriously embarrassing him in front of Kiri purposely, he figured.

"Well, ok, but anyway what will you to _just friends_ be having?" asked Ariko, clearly not convinced.

"Banana chocolate," was all Kiri said.

"Alright then, one banana chocolate for her, and a banana caramel for me," Narumi said, dropping the subject of couple from the conversation.

"Ah! Good choices," Ariko said, as she got out both flavors.

"Yeah," Kiri commented.

"This place gets their crepe from this really famous company, I heard. Their banana type flavors are supposed to be the best in the business," Narumi said, while accepting his crepe from Ariko

"Yeah… I've never had banana caramel, though," Kiri said, glancing down at Narumi's crepe.

"Oh, well, you can have some of mine!" Narumi cheerfully said, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ariko, who was giggling as they walked off. Realizing what he just said, Narumi's smile left him to a panicked blush as he tried to say something else.

"Well, th-that is, I mean…!" but it was too late. Kiri had already taken a bite of his crepe. _ISN'T THAT AN INDERECT KISS…??!? _Narumi thought, and as he thought this his blush turned a shade darker.

"mm, it is very good. Here have some of mine, Narunaru," Kiri said, while putting on one of her rare smiles.

Narumi saw her smile, and immediately blushed about, say, 10 shades even darker.

"W-w-w-well, no, th-th-that's o-ok, I'm f-fine with m-my own, see?" Narumi stuttered, taking a big bite of his own crepe.

"Oh, I see…" Kiri said, looking down, seeming a bit disappointed.

"W-well, do you like your own crepe? Is it good?" Narumi said, trying to change subject.

"Oh… yeah, its pretty good," she said, smiling again "thank you for taking me here, naru-naru," Kiri said as she started to walk off.

"N-no problem, mussyhead," Narumi said, blush subsiding.

Kiri stopped as she turned around to face Narumi. She gave another smile, and hugged Narumi, then ran off.

Narumi was in such shock, he didn't notice his hives acting up. He just stood there, mouth agape, staring off into where Kiri had just run off.

"WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA-" Narumi started rambling nonsense.

Just then, a bunch of bowling balls appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach at the same time.

"OOOOOUUUCH!!!" Narumi screamed as he shot awake. His younger sister was on his lap, screaming something about her prince.

_Wait, what? Wasn't I just at a crepe shop?? So… it was just a dream?_

Narumi thought, almost sadly. _WAIT, I DON'T CARE THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! HA! IT'S A RELIEF! _Narumi thought, trying to deceive himself.

After Chisame got off of him, he got out of bed.

DING-DONG!!!

_The doorbell?_

As Narumi was scratching at his hives that appeared from his sister, he went to open the door.

"Mussyhead? What are you doing here?" asked Narumi, and blushed a bit from remembering his dream he just had.

"Well, there's this new crepe shop. Want to come with me?" Kiri said with a mischievous smile.

_Hm, that's familiar, isn't it? I wonder… _Narumi was lost in thoughts as Kiri asked again.

"Well, do you want to come?" said Kiri.

"Hmph… yeah, why not?" Narumi said, with a smile of his own. "Well, I'll just get ready, wait here," he said.

Just then, a giant crepe flew past Narumi's front door.

And he realized then, that it is getting VERY hard to separate real life, from dreams.

A/N: ha, I never actually had an idea for this… I just went with whatever came to mind xD so random… I didn't plan this at ALL... Funny, all I wanted was to write a narumi x kiri ffic… hm, hope you like. I know I do, just because its so random xD


End file.
